Mixed Emotions
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: There is a murderer at NCIS. It is one of Gibbs faithful team members, or maybe it his beloved Abby? - Gabby
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from NCIS. Just borrowing the team, I shall return them in the morning... Though I may keep Gibbs for a while! ;)

**Plot: **At the end of _'Doppelganger'_

**/ / **

Gibbs entered the lab and handed over the evidence bag with the cigarette inside.

"How long before you get results?" he asked

"Two, three hours tops" Abby replied turning over the bag.

Hours later Abby found Gibbs sitting alone in the dark squad room. Taking a deep breath she walked to his desk and stood still waiting for him to look up.

"Abby" Gibbs said in surprise.

"I'm sorry Gibbs" she mumbled handing over the piece of paper with the DNA results, at the top of the page said Karen Wilkerson.

"Can you tell Tony and Kate to go pick her up" he said getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" she asked watching him head towards the lift.

"Coffee" he replied

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby shouted rushing after him. She slipped in-between the doors before they closed.

"Yes Abby" he asked.

"I just want to make sure you are ok" She smiled.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"No you are not! You seem gloomy" she said walking over and flicked the emergency break sending the lift to a sudden halt.

"Turn it back on Abby! I want my coffee" he demanded trying to step around her.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong!" she shouted pushing him away.

"I fancy her ok. You happy?!" he cried.

"Fancy who?" Abby asked confused.

"Karen Wilkerson" he whispered. Abby smiled and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly pressed her lips against his. Abby jumped in surprise and opened her eyes feeling Gibbs hands resting on her back.

"Now can I get my coffee?" he asked stepping back.

"Yeah sure" she mumbled flicking the lift back on.

**x-x-x**

Abby stood next to Kate in the observation room.

"Where is Tony?" Abby asked

"He should be here soon. He just needed to pick something up" Kate mumbled watching Gibbs force Karen Wilkerson to sit down.

"Do you think she really did it?" Kate asked

"The evidence doesn't lie, Kate" Abby answered and looked over her shoulder as Tony entered the room.

"Hey Kate, whatever happened to Darren?" Abby asked looking at Kate.

"Who" Kate asked confused.

"Ya know, Darren. Last time you were at my place you couldn't stop talking about this guy called Darren" Abby explained. Kate looked behind her at tony who had a smile on his face.

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked

"Ok" Abby replied and Tony began to laugh.

"DiNozzo, what are you laughing at?" Gibbs shouted standing at the one way mirror. Tony pressed the button and replied

"Something Abby said." He replied

"Got your ass in here and arrest her" Gibbs grumbled and Tony quickly left the room.

Abby entered in the interrogation room and found Gibbs sitting down in the chair his head buried in his hands.

"Are you ok Gibbs?" she asked softly.

"Yeah" he said lifting his head. Abby walked up behind and wrapped her arms around him. _'He isn't looking for a girlfriend, just someone to cheer him up. My feelings come second'_ Abby sighed. Frowning, Gibbs unhooked her arms from around his shoulders and pulled her to his side.

"What is wrong Abs?" he asked looking up at her.

"Nothing" she replied jumping up and landed on the table. Gibbs nodded his head and stood up; he grabbed Abby's hands in his.

"Thanks for being here Abs. Really means a lot to me" he said kissing her on the head.

**x-x-x**

Back in the squad room, Kate and Tony sat in front of their computers in the semi-darkness. Abby stood near to Kate's desk. She picked up a pistachio in its shell and threw it over Kate's desk aiming for Gibbs. Abby quickly looked away, hid the jar behind her and whistled as the pistachio landed in front of Gibbs.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

"What? I didn't do anything boss" he replied. Shaking his head Gibbs turned his attention back to the file sitting in front of him. Abby smiled to herself as she fished out another pistachio from the jar. She looked across at Kate who was mouthing a warning; she shrugged and threw it at Gibbs. Abby was able to empty half the jar without Gibbs realising. She picks up a pistachio, throws it at Gibbs and act all innocent if he looks her way.

Five minutes later Gibbs caught Abby red handed. He stood up and glared at her, Abby quickly put the jar down on Kate's desk and ran for dear life!

"Run Abby!!" Kate shouted her. Kate subtly picked up some pistachio and aimed them at Tony; who scolded and threw them back.

"Food fight!" he announced bringing out a packet of salted peanuts.

Gibbs reached out and grabbed Abby's shoulder Gibbs pulled her aside. He pinned her arms against the wall and stared deep into her eyes. _'Yep, the old Gibbs is back! Everything is back to normal, almost…'_ she thought smiling and she manoeuvred her way out of his grip and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Abby knocked on Gibbs front door and patiently waited for him to answer. _'I hope he likes my dress'_ Abby thought flattening the material. Gibbs opened the door moments later and stared at Abby.

"Wow" he breathed.

"You like?" she asked studying his outfit. A white dress shirt accompanied with a light blue tie, the same colour as his eyes, and black pants.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Abby asked letting herself in.

"We're not" He answered.

"What? Why not!? You always take me out the night before" Abby whined.

"You helped me after the Davison case, so I want to do something special for you" Gibbs explained.

"So I got dressed up for nothing?" Abby cried.

"If you walk this way, I shall tell you more about the prizes you have won" Gibbs said holding out his arm. Abby sighed and took up his arm.

"A lovely diner, cooked by yours truly, candle light setting and a glass of 2005 Cabernet Shiraz" Gibbs announced. Abby unhooked her arm and stared at the beautiful scene before her. The table was covered in a white table cloth, cutlery and wine glass were set out and there was a bunch of black roses next to some tall candles.

"A rose for the prettiest girl on earth!" Gibbs said picking up a rose and handing it over to Abby.

"My Lady" Gibbs said pulling back the chair. Abby walked over and sat down as Gibbs pushed the chair in.

"What did you cook for dinner?" Abby asked watching Gibbs enter the kitchen bringing back two bowls.

"For entre, a bowl of Gazpacho, main a roast chicken and for dessert strawberries in the snow" Gibbs announced placing the bowl in front of Abby.

"Wow, and you made all this?" she asked amazed.

"Yes I did! Nothing is too much trouble for my Abby" he said walking back into the kitchen to grab the wine. He poured Abby a glass, then sat down and ate his own meal. Ten minutes later brought out the main meal. Gibbs placed the plate in front of Abby, who signed 'thank you'. Gibbs picked up the bottle of wine and offered more to Abby but she declined. He shrugged and poured himself another glass.

**x-x-x**

"I got a surprise for you" Gibbs said watching Abby take the last mouthful of her dessert. Abby put down the spoon and accepted Gibbs hand as he led her down into his basement.

"What is the surprise?" Abby asked

"You'll see" he replied walking to the other side of the room. Abby heard Gibbs grumbling to himself,

"Want some help?" she offered.

"I can do it!" he snapped.

"There" Gibbs announced a few minutes later. He walked back to Abby,

"It's _'Everything' _by Michael Buble" he whispered grabbing her right hand and placing his other hand on her back.

"Did you buy that CD player?" Abby asked moving closer to him.

"No, borrowed it from next door neighbour" he whispered into her ear. Abby smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you Abs?" Gibbs asked half way through the song.

"Sure" she replied lifting her head.

"I just want to thank you for helping me get through the last case. You mean the world to me" he said.

"Is there anything you want to add?" he asked dipping her back.

"I love you" she purred. Gibbs lifted her up,

"You what?" he asked quietly.

"Love you" Abby beamed. He smiled back and tilted her head towards his. He leant forward and kissed her lips,

"How long have you been working on your boat?" Abby asked stumbling back.

"About a year" Gibbs said.

"Hmmm, I wonder what else is on this CD" Gibbs thought

"You don't know?" Abby asked.

"No, I just asked if they knew any good songs that would suitable to slow dance to. They told me the track number and let me borrow the CD player" Gibbs said pressing the next button. Abby burst out laughing and grabbed the control to flick to the next song.

"Who was it?" Gibbs asked frowning.

"Brittany Spears, Toxic. Not your style of music Gibbs" Abby giggled.

"Now, this is better" Abby said embracing Gibbs.

"What is this song?" he asked into her ear.

"_'Love to be loved by you'_ by Marc Terenzi" she answered. Hours later Gibbs noticed that Abby had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Want to go to sleep?" Gibbs asked wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"Sorry to be a party pooper" Abby apologised.

"It's fine, come on. I'll get you something to wear" Gibbs said leading her up to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **McGee little poem, if you want to call it that. Came from a birthday card my best friend gave me years ago. But those words are sooo true!! :)

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning" Gibbs greeted seeing Abby wake up. She sat up and yawned,

"Happy birthday Abs" he said kissing her cheek. _'Best birthday present ever!!' _she thought to herself grinning.

"What are you thinking about?" Gibbs asked tapping her forehead.

"How wonderful it is to wake up next to you!" she smiled jumping out of bed.

"Do you mind quickly driving me over to my apartment so I can get some clothes for work?" she asked standing at the bathroom door.

"Sure. Let me get ready first" he replied heading for the shower. Abby walked downstairs and poured herself a glass of juice; she sat down at the table and drummed her fingers waiting for Gibbs. She suddenly lost all concentration when she heard the running water from upstairs_. 'Stop it! He is your boss!'_ she shouted _'Although, you told him last night you loved him. So one little look won't hurt. I bet he washes his hair with one hand. Well there isn't a lot to wash, so I guess he doesn't need both' _Abby mused. Before she could talk herself out of it Abby was standing in front of the ajar bathroom door. The door blocked the view to the shower, but Abby stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Do you want something Abs?" Gibbs asked wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Huh?" she asked snapping out of her fantasy.

"What was the question?" Abby asked blushing slightly.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

"Where you put my dress?" she asked _'It's true. I have been wondering where it gotten to'_ she thought smiling.

"I hung it up in my wardrobe. I should be ready in about five minutes" Gibbs replied walking back into the bathroom. Once Gibbs was ready he walked downstairs and guided Abby out to the car. He drove her over to her apartment and parked the car on the street. He followed her upstairs and into her flat.

"I won't be long" Abby said kissing his cheek. Gibbs nodded his head and walked over to the table,

"I'll just have one of these delicious looking red apples" he said to himself. Ten minutes later Abby appeared in the living room wearing a red and black checked mini skirt, skull and cross bone t-shirt, platform boots and her studded dog collar.

"Ready" she said. Gibbs slipped his hand into her and they walked to the car heading for work.

"I'll see you tonight" Gibbs said kissing her before leaving the lift. Abby smiled to herself as she entered her lab and turned on all her machines. Soon a NCIS Agent came down with a box of evidence. Someone entered the lab made Abby turn around.

"Hi" she greeted cheerfully seeing Kate.

"Happy Birthday Abby" she said handing over the wrapped present.

"Thanks Kate" she smiled receiving the gift. Abby put it on the bench and concentrated on the computer screen.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Kate asked moving beside her.

"I'm very busy, I got all this stuff to do" Abby groaned.

"Taking a couple of minutes to unwrap a present isn't going to throw your day out" Kate stated.

"Good point!" Abby smiled picking up her present and ripped the paper.

"Wow! The new Android Lust CD. Thanks Kate" she said hugging her before she left. Half an hour later Abby heard yet another person enter her lab.

"McGee; are you going to speak, or are you going to stand there all day?" Abby grinned turning around.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked confused.

"Just did. For me?" she asked looking at the bunch of black roses.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday" he mumbled handing them over.

"Awww, thanks Tim" Abby smiled taking the roses and put them in her fridge with the rest of her gifts.

"I also wrote you a quick poem while I was on the bus" he told Abby as she walked back to him.

"Read it out McGee" Abby smiled resting against her work bench.

"A friend is a person who helps you to laugh.  
And makes you feel happy and free.  
A friend is the grooviest thing you can have.  
A friend is what _you_ are to me!" he read aloud.

"That was sweet Tim" Abby smiled walking over to him and have him a hug.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Tony said entering the lab.

"Thank you Tony" Abby said taking the flowers from him.

Gibbs entered the lab and put his hands around her waist. He smiled as he felt her body tense; smiling to himself he began to place kissing along the back of her neck.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Abby shrieked.

"Don't you know the lips of your lover?" Gibbs growled.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?" she sighed.

"Giving you your present" he asked standing beside her.

"I thought you already gave it to me?" she asked confused.

"No I haven't" he replied pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Here" he mumbled handing it over. Abby opened the box and gasped at the present.

"I love it!" she yelled hugging him.

"Can I put it on you?" Gibbs asked picking up the necklace. Abby nodded and turned around; Gibbs placed it around her neck and clipped it together. Gibbs stared at the necklace sitting just below the centre of her collarbone. The pendant was a silver cross with a black opal in the middle.

"It suits you" he beamed.

"I love it, really" she said kissing him.

"I should get back to work, I have a lot to do today" Abby groaned.

"Ok, I'll see you later on today" Gibbs said stroking her arm before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So where does the birthday girl want to go for dinner?" Gibbs asked walking up behind Abby.

"Staying home, having an early night" Abby replied.

"What? It's your birthday, you should be tearing up the town!"

"I don't really feel in a drinking mood" Abby sighed.

"Fine, I'll come over to your apartment then" Gibbs said

"I should be home around 6-ish, unless a case comes up" Abby smiled.

"See you then" Gibbs said kissing her cheek.

**x-x-x**

That night at five past six, Gibbs stood outside Abby's flat and knocked on her door. Moments later she swung the door open and stood before him. Abby wasn't wearing her pigtails, rather she just let her hair flow past her shoulders and she was already in her bat pyjamas.

"I had a shower before. Come in" Abby said noticing him stare at her. Gibbs smiled and walked into the living room.

"Where is your normal blasting loud music?" Gibbs asked.

"I spared your ears. Don't want you getting deaf" Abby giggled.

"I can hear even the quietest of whispers" Gibbs announced proudly.

"Oh really?" Abby asked raising her eyebrows. She leaned back into the couch

"I want you here and now" she whispered quietly testing Gibbs hearing. Gibbs towered over Abby and leant forward to kiss her.

"I heard what you said" he told her with a smile on his face.

"Which was?" Abby asked staring into his blue eyes.

"Choc mint ice cream" he replied.

"No I don't!" Abby yelled.

"Kidding" he said scooping her up in his arms and walked to her bedroom.

**x-x-x**

"So what are we doing about dinner?" Abby asked making circle on Gibbs chest.

"Dunno. We could have take out." He said stretching.

"Pizza?" Abby asked looking up at him.

"It's your birthday. You choose" Gibbs said. Abby out of bed and bent down to pick her clothes up from the floor Abby, she quickly pulled them on and went out into the living room to order pizza. Gibbs stood in the doorway to her bedroom waiting for Abby to get off the phone.

"So what did you order?" he asked

"Meat lovers, vegetarian and hawaiian" Abby said listing the pizza's with her fingers.

"Good choice" Gibbs said pulling her closer. A small smile spread across Abby's lips.

"What are thinking of?" Gibbs asked tracing his lips.

"The best sex I have ever had" she replied leaning up to kiss him.

"The delivery boy said it would take about half an hour to be delivered" Abby commented striding over to the couch.

"What are we going to do in that time?" Gibbs asked sitting down next to her.

"We could watch some TV" Abby said picking up the remote. Abby flicked through all the channels, and then threw the remote down.

"What is wrong"

"I have one hundred channels and yet there is absolutely nothing on!" she cried

"Why not put a DVD on?" Gibbs suggested.

"Wow, so impressed you know what DVD are!" she teased

"Haha, what have you got?" Gibbs asked turning his head. Abby didn't say anything, just pointing to the draws below her TV. Gibbs groaned as he got up, he squatted down and pulled out the first draw.

"Adam's Family, Angel, Bones, Buffy, Criminal Minds, CSI, CSI: New York, Law and Order SVU" Gibbs said reading out the name of some series.

"Home Improvement!" Gibbs shouted

"What? It's a funny show, plus the boys are soo cute when they are young!!" Abby said her eyes wide. Gibbs was curious as to what was in the other draws. Pulling them open he saw a lot of movies.

"I am the dreaded Pirate Roberts!" Gibbs quoted picking up the case; he moved it far away from his eyes and tried to read the blurb. Abby stared at Gibbs and began to laugh. She wasn't concentrating on the couch and fell off.

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted rushing over hearing a thud behind him.

"I'm fine. You never quote movies, heck you don't even own a TV!" Abby cried.

"How do you know Princess Bride?" she questioned sitting up and leaned against the couch.

"It was Kelly's favourite movie" he whipsered looking at the floor.

"Gibbs I'm so sorry" Abby said hugging him.

"So what do you want to watch?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"Well, there is a lot of crime series. Ha, suits you" Gibbs said crawling back over to the TV cabinet and picked out Bones. He turned on the DVD player and put the first disk in. He walked backwards and sat down next to Abby. She picked the first episode and leaned against Gibbs.

"I don't think I have ever seen an episodes of this show" he muttered.

"That doesn't surprise me, you don't _OWN_ a TV!!" Abby shouted

"Would you get off my back about owning a TV!" Gibbs shouted

"If you don't have a TV how do you know what happens around the world?" Abby asked eyeing him closely.

"The Radio" he replied.

"You don't even own a radio" Abby shrieked

"I don't have a TV or radio because I don't like technology or power tools" he snapped.

"OK, well I'm going to get you hooked onto Bones. Angela Montenegro is hot" Abby said slipping her fingers in between Gibbs.

"You're wrong" he whispered

"You haven't even seen her!" Abby whined

"The only person who I considered hot is you!" he answered kissing her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Watching TV with Abby, you just got to have some Buffy!! And I made Abby have a bit of a crush on Giles, well cuz I have a crush on Giles!! Haha, have you noticed how Giles and Gibbs share the same; first, second and last letter of their names??

**Chapter 5**

"Has it been half an hour already?" Abby asked hearing someone knocking on her door.

"Yeah" Gibbs said getting up. He paid the delivery boy and came back to the couch carrying three pizza boxes. Abby opened the first box and took a piece. After a couple of bites, she looked over at Gibbs.

"What?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Plates?"

"Nah don't worry about them" Abby said offering Gibbs some pizza, he accepted and settle back into the couch and continued to watch the episode of Bones.

"'_When the FBI gets stuck, we call in the squints.'_" Gibbs snorted. Abby glared at him pressing her finger to her lips. Moments later Gibbs laughed and said

"I like to think the FBI considers us the _'squints'_"

"If you can't be quiet, I am going to have to ask you to leave" Abby growled.

"Sorry" he apologised kissing her head. Half an hour later Abby leaned against Gibbs and patted her stomach.

"I think I've eaten too much" she groaned and glanced up at Gibbs. She smiled and rubbed her thumb on his cheek.

"What?" he asked rubbing the side of his face.

"You have some sauce there" Abby said settling back down against him.

"Are you sure it is gone?" he asked smiling wickedly. Abby looked up,

"Oh my, you are right. It is still there" she gasped. Abby's face was level with Gibbs. She leaned close to his mouth and sucked on the bottom lip. Moving back she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"All gone" she smiled sitting back down and turning around to watch the TV.

"Excuse me, Gunnery Sergeant. Would you like any more pizza?" Abby asked as the credits rolled up the screen.

"No thank you, Miss Sciuto" Gibbs replied.

"Hey, don't call me that!" Abby shouted

"You started it. Why are you calling me Gunnery Sergeant?" he asked

"Well on Bones there was a dead marine. So why can't I call you Gunnery Sergeant?" Abby asked frowning.

"You can call me what you like. But you are not in the corps, so I would have to call you Miss Sciuto" he shrugged. Abby got up to put the pizza's in the fridge,

"Want a beer?" she asked opening the fridge.

"Yeah" he answered.

"What are we going to watch now?" Gibbs asked grabbing his beer.

"I think you need to have some Buffy experience" Abby grinned walking over to put it on. She sat next to Gibbs crossed legged and took a swig of beer.

"So what is Buffy about?" Gibbs asked.

"Buffy is the Vampire Slayer, but also slays demons and bad guys. She is in high school along with her friends who only know of her true identity as the slayer. Oh and then there is Giles!!" Abby said.

"Who is Giles? And why did you get excited"

"Giles it the school librarian, also Buffy's watcher. He is just so cute!" she squealed.

"How about instead of me telling you all about the show, we watch it" Abby suggested.

"Sound like a plan to me" Gibbs smiled pulling her close.

Five episodes later, Gibbs looked down and saw Abby sleeping peacefully. He got up without disturbing her and picked her up to place her in bed. Gibbs reached down and brush the hair off Abby's face. Walking back into the living he cleared the bottle and found himself standing at the sink reminiscing about the episode of Buffy they just watched. _'Even though I would never admit it to Abby, I actually like the show Buffy'_ he smiled to himself. Looking down at his watch, he was surprised at the lateness and the fact that he wasn't tired. He slowly made his way back to the bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

**x-x-x**

"Good morning gorgeous!" Gibbs greeted

"Hi" Abby replied kicking the sheets off.

"How long have you been awake?" Abby yawned.

"About half an hour" he shrugged

"And you have just been sitting there staring at me?" Abby asked.

"You look so cute when you are sleeping" he smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked sitting up.

"Nearly six o'clock. Why don't you stay in bed and I can make us some breakfast" he said kissing her back.

"Ok" Abby chirped happily and lay back down. The smell of frying bacon wafted to Abby's nose, she climbed out of bed and walked into the living room. Gibbs looked up and saw noticed Abby standing near the kitchen, _'If she wants to call me __Gunnery Sergeant, then that is what she is going to get!__'_ he smiled at the thought.

"Marine, that outfit isn't appropriate for combat! Drop down and give me twenty!" he barked.

"Gibbs I'm not in the corps" Abby mumbled

"Don't talk back to a high ranking officer!" he shouted.

"Sorry Gunnery Sergeant. Won't happen again Sir" Abby said standing at attention.

"What have I said about apologises" he shouted

"They are a sign of weakness" Abby recited the rule.

"That's another ten" he said moving across to her.

"What, why?" she cried

"For talking back and there is another ten. 40 all up" Gibbs said pointing to the ground. Abby grumbled to herself as she got down and started to do the 40 pus ups.

"I'm dead" Abby groaned collapsing on the floor after finishing all the push ups.

"Get up" Gibbs said pushing his foot underneath her and tried to pull her up to her feet.

"Can't, too hungry and tired" she whined.

"Come here and give me kiss" he demanded. Abby jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Gibbs neck.

"I thought you were to tired?" he asked

"Not for this" she grinned kissing his lips.

"When will breakfast be ready?" she asked stepping back.

"In a few minutes" he said.

"Ok. Though, hurry up cuz I got some work I need to do in my lab" she said sitting at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek before leaving the lift and walked into the squad room.

"What are you squints doing here so early?" he asked looking at his team.

"Who?" Tony asked looking from his desk.

"It's 0700 Gibbs" Kate replied looking over at him.

"Hmm, so it is" he smiled sitting down.

"Is Abby here?" she asked still looking at him.

"I think so" he replied. Kate got up and walked across to the lift.

As the lift doors opened Kate walked out and into Abby's lab.

"Hello Gunn…I mean Kate" she corrected after turning around.

"Good morning Abby" Kate greeted

"Hello, what did you come here for?" she asked

"You know how we have that thing planned for a couple days away" Kate asked hoping she would have forgotten.

"Yeah" Abby asked having a terrible feeling she was going to bail out on her.

"Can we take a rain check for some other time. I have a date that night"

"You always do this! What are you scared of? It doesn't hurt, trust me. This is like the fourth time you've cancelled!" Abby whined.

"I'm not cancelling, just arrange for a different day. I will get one, I promise" Kate smiled.

"So, who is this guy and what is he like?" she asked narrowing her eyes on Kate.

"Darren, he is so nice. I think he might be the one" Kate grinned.

"Where is he taking you?" Abby asked

"Cooking me dinner" she replied

"Wow"

"Yeah I know. Don't you think guys who cook are much more fun! And so much easier to fall in love with?"

"Totally agree there" Abby smiled

"Hang on, who are you seeing?" Kate asked her eyes wide with anticipation. Abby opened her mouth but suddenly closed it staring at someone behind Kate.

"It's Gibbs, isn't it?" she asked frowning

"Uh-huh" Gibbs said smiling.

"I'll just get back to work" Kate mumbled walking out of the lab but as she walked down the hall she heard Abby say

"Yes Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs". _'Oh my god, it's Gibbs!'_ she thought with a big grin on her face.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs smiled to himself as he stood behind Kate.

"It's Gibbs, isn't it?" she asked

"Uh-huh" Gibbs answered.

"I'll just get back to work" Kate mumbled walking out of the lab.

"What can I do for you?" she asked grinning.

"Kiss me" he replied stepping towards her.

"Yes Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs" she answered meeting his lips.

"What did Kate want?" Gibbs asked after they separated.

"Just to talk to me" she replied turning around to face the computer.

"Ok" he mumbled

"I had a great time last night, so I was thinking maybe we could do it again?" Gibbs suggested.

"I would like that" Abby smiled in return.

"Great, I'll take you home around six-ish" he said pecking her cheek.

As Gibbs walked into the squad room and sat down at his desk Kate beamed wildly at him.

"You got a problem?" he asked

"No" she said still smiling.

"I'm going on a break" Kate said getting up.

"You just got here" Gibbs barked

"It's not like we have a case to solve" she shrugged heading for the lift. Kate ran out of the lift and into Abby's lab.

"Where is the fire?" she joked but her face fell when Kate didn't laugh at her joke.

"What is wrong?" she asked stepping closer.

"Nothing, just after I left I heard you talking with Gibbs and then when he came into the bullpen, he had a glow about him" Kate smiled.

"I might as well tell you" Abby sighed

"Tell me what?" Kate asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm going out with Gibbs" she answered. Even though Kate already knew it she was still a little surprised hearing from Abby herself.

"Well? Say something" Abby mumbled.

"Are you just doing this to freak Tony out and annoy McGee?" Kate asked

"How could you even think that?" she squealed

"I'm sorry. If you're happy that all that counts right" Kate said stepping forward and hugged Abby.

"I wish you could find someone like Gibbs, I mean not Gibbs cuz he is mine. But someone who will love you for eternity and care about you so much if you are upset he would come over, sit next to you saying nothing and just wrap his arms around you" she stammered letting go of Kate. Kate heard her phone ringing and pulled it out of her pocket

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Sure, we'll be up in a minute" she said closing her phone.

"Come on, Gibbs wants us upstairs" Kate said heading for the exit.

**x-x-x**

"We are here!" Kate said skidding to a halt in front of the entrance and threw open her arms.

"Nice entrance, gear up" Gibbs said walking over to Abby.

"About tonight" he started

"Yeah, I thought we might start with some Buffy then move onto Criminal Minds or Law and Order SVU" Abby said pulling Gibbs close.

"We are going to have to postpone. A case just came up, double homicide" Gibbs groaned

"That's fine. Work comes first" Abby said leaning up and kissed his cheek, then quickly rushed out the back and down to her lab.

Hours later Gibbs appeared in Abby's lab carrying a box who was also followed by Tony carrying another box.

"Find any DNA, finger prints, blood, anything" Gibbs said placing the boxes down on the work bench.

"Yep" Abby said sifting through the evidence. She grabbed the chart from Gibbs and signed it,

"I'll let you know when I have something" she answered before he could ask.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Abby" Gibbs called shaking her shoulder.

"What?" she gasped sitting up.

"Your computer is beeping at you" he said pointing to the screen.

"How long have you been here?" Gibbs asked rubbing her back.

"All night" she yawned.

"Go home and get some sleep" he said

"I can't" she groaned

"Why not?" he asked. Abby chuckled at his remark and looked up at him.

"We have a case, plus I haven't finished half of the first box" she said pushing the chair over to the work bench.

"Ok, well drink this. It will make you feel better" he said placing down a CAF-POW in front of her and kissed her head.

**x-x-x**

"What's going on?" Abby asked walking into the squad room.

"McGee and Tony have been arguing for fifteen minutes and it's driving me crazy!" Kate groaned.

"Abby, I wouldn't do that" Kate warned watching her friend walk forward.

"Don't worry. I can look after myself" she smiled

"Hey guys" she greeted cheerfully.

"McGee reckons it was murder! But we haven't found any evidence that suggests that, there was a single bullet entry to her chest and she had the gun in her hand. We are wasting our time investigating, it was only suicide" Tony shouted

"So what are you saying?" McGee asked

"Gibbs is wrong" Tony shrugged

"Bite your tongue!" Abby gasped slapping Tony.

"He can be wrong sometimes!" he retorted.

"I'm not!" he yelled walking into the bullpen.

"Jethro!!" The Director boomed from above just as he sat down at his desk. Abby smiled as he walked past,

"Never question 'the gut' Tony!" Abby whispered

"Haven't you learned that yet?" Kate sighed.

"Go Kate!" Abby beamed.

"What is this? Gang up on Tony day?" he snapped heading for his desk.

"Why do you care so much, you never did before?" McGee asked. Kate looked up and decided to walk over and join the conversation.

"Because, Probie, I have a hot date with Lisa tonight, and if we have to investigate then I wouldn't be able to go!" he shouted

"Didn't papa bear get honey on his porridge this morning?" Kate teased. Abby smiled and looked across at Gibbs frowning, she walked up to his desk.

"Can I talk you to?" she asked

"Sure, what about?" he said smiling.

"Alone" Abby replied glancing around the room. Gibbs got up and guided her over to the window.

"So?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I was going over the evidence and I found an extra set of prints on the gun" she whispered

"That's great news! Did you get a match?" he asked

"Yeah, they belong to a NCIS Special Agent" she said quietly.

"Whose?" he almost shouted

"I…I don't know Gibbs. It wouldn't tell me" she said looking out the window.

"It's alright" Gibbs said wrapping his arms around her. Just then Fornell and three other FBI agents exited the lift. Fornell walked up to Gibbs and Abby, Gibbs pushed Abby behind him.

"Fornell" he half smiled.

"Jethro" he nodded back as the other three FBI agents blocked the entrance to the squad room.

"Your Director has ordered you off the case and we are just here to collect the evidence and the body" he smiled

"Go right ahead" Gibbs replied. Gibbs and Abby followed Fornell into the bullpen where McGee, DiNozzo and Kate were all looking confused.

"Hand over all your files" Gibbs said.

"Agent Banks and Bower, go with Miss Sciuto and collect all the evidence from her" he ordered. The two agents in the middle nodded their heads and followed Abby down to her lab.

**x-x-x**

Later that day, just before six o'clock everyone had gathered in the squad room.

"What happened earlier today?" Tony asked looking at Gibbs.

"Lt. Sanders, well is actually a FBI Agent undercover, so the FBI took over the case" he shrugged.

"Right. Oh gosh I'm going to be late!" Tony shouted grabbing his bag and running to the lift.

"Did I say you could go?!" Gibbs shouted after him. For a second Tony turned around before realising Gibbs was kidding.

"Night Abby" Kate said getting up.

"Gibbs" Kate said leaving the bullpen.

"Goodnight Kate, So Abby my place?" he asked looking over at her.

"Do you have a tv?" she asked

"No, but I'm not in the mood for a marathon" he groaned.

"It's ok. We can totally do it another time" She smiled

"I have to admit it, but I want to know what happens to Buffy" he smiled. Abby laughed and wrapped her arm around Gibbs.

"Actually I'm kinda really tired. Could you just drop me off at my flat?" Abby asked

"Sure" he said kissing her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **There is a bit of violence in this chapter, and also for some strange reason I have added the Director in, ooh but she is a bit evil… :S _*hides under beds from all Jen fans*_ I mean I do like Jen, it's just the way she turned out with this fanfic… sorry

**Chapter 8**

Early the next morning Gibbs walked into the office and found the Director sitting at his desk.

"In my office NOW!" she barked. Gibbs followed her up the stairs, sitting on the couch opposite Cynthia's desk was Kate. _'What is she doing here?'_ Gibbs thought as he walked through the Directors door. Sitting down in a chair was Fornell. Gibbs had a strange feeling he knew what this meeting was going to be about although puzzled to why Kate had been summoned.

"Close the door Jethro" the Director ordered. Gibbs obeyed and after walked up to a chair and sat down.

"As you know the FBI took over the Sander case" She explained taking the seat at the head of the table.

"Which has led us to a problem" Fornell continued.

"Oh?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

"A set of NCIS Special Agent prints have been found on the murder weapon" Fornell said.

"Is that so?" Gibbs asked pretending as if he didn't know. Gibbs glanced up at the Director and then he knew why Kate was sitting outside.

"You think they belong to Special Agent Todd?" he questioned.

"No, we didn't get a match, but she is going to help us" Fornell said.

"What do you mean 'help'?" Gibbs asked frowning.

"Set up a false arrest so that the real killer will escape and go get whatever they are hiding" The Director explained.

"Hiding what?" Gibbs asked Fornell.

"It was a drug bust. Agent Sanders had a stash of heroin, though the messenger didn't know it is false. We believe whoever took the fake heroin is also Agent Sanders killer"

"But why specifically Kate?" Gibbs growled.

"From the physical evidence we believe that the killer also has some Secret Service or FBI training" Fornell said again.

"Still not really seeing why you have to use her" Gibbs frowned.

"Damn it Jethro. To make the real killer believe we got the person we need someone to make a fake arrest" Fornell shouted.

"You can't use her" Gibbs said jumping to his feet.

"Special Agent Gibbs, it would be very helpful to solve their case" The Director hollowed.

"No! She is my team so I get the final say" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro, we can't have a murdered going around a federal building…" the Director said but Gibbs cut her off

"You are not going to use _my_ team as puppets!" Gibbs yelled walking out of the office.

"Kate" Gibbs nodded his head indicating for her to follow.

**x-x-x**

A couple of hours later Abby appeared in front of Gibbs desk.

"Given it's pretty quiet and we don't have any cases. I was thinking if you wanted to come over my place tonight and watch more TV?" she asked

"That would be nice" he smiled but it quickly turned to a frown seeing Fornell standing at the entrance to the squad room.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked as Gibbs rose up out of his chair.

"What are you doing here Fornell?" he hissed

"Jethro I think you know what I'm doing here" he replied quietly.

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd, I am arresting you for the murder for Lt. John Sanders. You have the right…" Kate cut him off before he could continue

"Gibbs, I didn't do it!" she yelled

"I know" he replied quietly

"…to remain silent. Anything you may say or do will be used in court" Fornell forced Kate to stand and turned her around to lock her in cuffs.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!" Tony yelled rushing forward, fists raised ready to punch anyone in his way.

"Cuff him" Fornell ordered to one of the Agents behind him.

"Would you three like to come like your colleagues or come quietly?" Fornell asked a grin spreading on his lips.

"You know Fornell, you really are a bastard!" Kate spat as she walked forward to the lift.

"Be nice Special Agent Todd" he mumbled watching the others being guided to the lift.

Down in the lock up Gibbs looked around at his team. Tony was quietly pacing up and down the bars. McGee sat on the edge of the concrete bench. Abby leaned against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Are you ok?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know Kate. She is no killer" she sobbed.

"Hey, everything will be ok" Gibbs said pulling her close.

"What the hell was Fornell thinking? Kate didn't do it and now we are prisoner I our office building" He grumbled pushing his head against two bars of the cell. The Director stepped in front of the cell door.

"Agent McGee, you're first" she said as an officer slid the door open.

"First? What for!?" Tony snapped rushing forward.

"Interrogation" she replied.

"What? We didn't do anything wrong" Tony said making an attempt for the exit. The Director nodded to the security guard, he pulled out his baton and hit Tony over the head. Gibbs jumped to his feet seeing Tony fall to the ground.

"Jen" he growled.

"McGee, Interrogation 2" she said stepping aside for McGee to walk past.

Abby and Gibbs bend down attending to Tony. Abby pulled his head into her lap,

"Gibbs…" she said as her voice trailing off and her eye widen with fear.

"What is it?" he asked. Abby swallowed and pulled her hand from under Tony's head. She held up her fingers for Gibbs to see the blood on her middle fingers.

"Hang on Gibbs, why are they taking us to Interrogation 2? Why not Interrogation 1?" Abby asked frowning.

"They got to put Kate somewhere. Here help me move him up" Gibbs asked helping Tony to sit up.

"Boss?" Tony mumbled.

"Tony!" Abby squealed hugging him tightly.

"Just sit forward for a bit" he ordered inspecting the back of Tony's head.

"It's only a cut. I'll get Ducky to come and have a look" Gibbs said standing up and walked over to the guard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ducky arrived at the cell carrying a first aid box. He was let in by the guard and knelt down near Tony. He examined the back of his head.

"It's only a little cut" he said applying some cream and a bandaid.

"What's going on?" McGee asked walking forward.

"Miss Sciuto, your next" Fornell said.

"You'll be fine" Gibbs whispered squeezing her hand. Abby nodded her head and followed Fornell out.

"Tony got hit on the head" Gibbs explained seeing the confused look on McGee's face.

"By who?" McGee shouted

"The guard" Gibbs said again.

"Luck for him, it isn't serious. There you go my lad, all patched up" Ducky said standing up.

"So what they ask you about?" Tony asked sitting up.

"Just things about Kate and where I was two night ago" he shrugged.

"Why do they suspect Kate, Boss?" Tony asked holding his head.

"Not sure" Gibbs shrugged and looked away. _'Yes you do. I just hope they find this person before we are all interrogated and the whole building think we are traitors!'_ he shouted to himself.

**x-x-x**

Fornell motioned for Abby to sit down at the table.

"How long have you known Special Agent Todd?" Fornell asked opening up a file.

"Um, since she started working ere" Abby answered.

"And how long is that?" he asked

"Three and a half years" Abby smiled.

"What are some of her personality?" Fornell asked

"You mean could she kill anyone?" Abby snapped.

"Just answer the question" he growled.

"Funny, outgoing, my best friend, great profiler, terrific NCIS Agent and not a murdered" Abby said folding her arms.

"Ok then. Where were you two nights ago?"

"At home" Abby replied.

"Doing what?"

"Watching TV" she answered

"Can anyone collaborate that?" he asked leaning forward.

"No, I was alone" she lied. Someone knocked on the door,

"Enter" Fornell boomed, a FBI agent stepped clsoe and whispered something into his ear. "Escort Miss Sciuto back to the cell" Fornell ordered quickly getting up.

The FBI agent pushed Abby into the cell and closed the door behind her. "Are you ok?" Gibbs asked rushing forward to support her.

"Yeah" she mumbled glaring at the Agent on the other side of the bars. Five minutes later Fornell came down to the cell.

"You are all free to go" he said opening the door. Gibbs stood at the back helping Tony to walk, they reached the squad room and Gibbs lead Tony over t his chair. Kate walked in and glared at Fornell behind Abby.

"Kate!" she yelled and rushed forward to hug her.

"Hey Abs" Kate laughed wrapping her arms around her.

"Sorry for any inconvenience we caused" Fornell said walking forward towards the lift. Kate let go of Abby and blocked the path.

"Sorry for any inconvenience!" Kate repeated

"The whole office isn't talking to me because they think I did it!!" she yelled in his face.

"Sorry for that" Fornell apologised again trying to get past.

"No, you are going to stay here and fix it!" she shouted pushing him back.

"Kate why don't you go home" Gibbs stepped forward trying to defuse the situation.

"Not until Fornell tells NCIS who really did it!" she snapped. Fornell shrugged and stepped up onto Gibbs desk to make the announcement. Kate smiled and slowly approached her desk as she other agents in the building nodding apologetically towards her.

"Go home guys" Gibbs said looking down at his watch.

"I'll give you a lift home?" Gibbs mumbled into Abby's ear.

"I'll meet you at the car" she said quickly kissing his cheek before heading to her lab.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs leaned against her door frame,

"Can I come in?" he begged watching Abby dump her things on the floor.

"Yeah" she said waving her hand.

"I'm not going to stay for long, just close my eyes for a few minutes" he moaned sinking down into the couch.

Someone was shaking Gibbs shoulder. He opened an eye to find Abby standing before him. He reached over and pulled her into his embrace. Without saying a word he lightly traced little circles on her shoulder.

"I thought you were only staying for a few minutes" Abby teased.

"I am. Why, have long have I been here?" he asked

"Well, I had a shower and that took me about twenty minutes" she said looking up at him.

"Well maybe I decided to stay the night" he smiled closing his eyes once more.


End file.
